


When Cats have a good time

by SmilyXD



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Neko!Aomine, Neko!Kagami, PWP, Slightly OCC Aomine, Smut, Yaoi, sneaky Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilyXD/pseuds/SmilyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami becomes ill and Kuroko asks Aomine to look after him knowing about a certain growing tension between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first yaoi fanfic. Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues! Enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Aomine sat lazily enjoying the cool breeze on the roof at Touou staring at the darkening sky. Thinking about his last one on one with Kagami two days ago, how the red-head was improving at a rapid pace, he had nearly beat him this time. Kagami had been plaguing his thoughts recently, in more ways than one. His long dark tail twitched in boredom. Suddenly his phone rang obnoxiously making him jump.  
"Hello" he drawled.  
"Aomine-kun it's Kuroko".  
"Oh, Tetsu whats up?".  
"I need you to go see if Kagami-kun is alright, he hasn't been at school for a few days. It's unlike him".  
"Why do I have to do it?! What about you? Or anyone else for that matter!?" Aomine seethed.   
"I promised Momoi-san and Kise-kun that I woukd go shopping with them. If you don't go I'll tell Momoi-san where you keep you magazines" Kuroko coolly replyied.  
"Tetsu you're evil" he sighed "Fine I'll go see the Baka". He then hung up on Kuroko.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
*Bang Bang Bang* "Oi Bakagami open up!". Aomine hammered on Kagami's apartment door, making it shake in its frame. He waited impatiently all of thirty seconds before getting the spare key from under the heavy chestnut flower pot and barging in. There was a sudden yawl coming from Kagami's room. Aomine ran in thinking the worst what he saw surprised him; Kagami, lying in very little, on his sizeable bed with his face smushed in the pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami was lying with his butt in the air in tight red boxers, stripped tail rapped tightly around his muscular tan thigh. Aomine felt himself becoming hard and his mouth getting drier by the second. "K-kagami?" he stammered. "Ahomine what are you doing here?" He gasped turning his head in surprise towards the taller man. His face and body covered in a light sheen on sweat, his crimson bangs sticking to his forehead.

Aomine started cautiously walking towards him swallowing a couple times, "Tetsu said you weren't at school...". Kagami rolled onto his back presenting himself to Aomine. One large hand on his stomach the other palming his erection through his boxers, panting heavily, watching Aomine with his normally bright eyes but they were now dark and lust filled. Aomine was completely hard by now, the constant smell of arousal coming from Kagami didn't help at all. "What's going on?" the bluenette said hoarsely. "H-heat" he half moaned. Aomine licked his lips.

Kagami whimpered and curled up into a ball, turning on his side. Aomine noticed this and sat on the bed to try and coax him onto his back again Kagami caught Aomines scent, he un-curled only to curl back into Aomines chest, breathng in deeply. "Aomine you smell so, good!" he sighed grinding his hips into Aomines. He felt the youngers erection through his jeans. He paused.

"Am I getting you excited Ahomine?" he said gripping his erection. "Sh-shut up Bakagami!". Kagami was now fully seated in Aomines lap, Aomine pressed up against the wall, hands on Kagamis waist. Kagami lent forward and nibbled on Aomine's ear lobe, whispering huskily in his ear "God p-please Aomine nnngh, help me". Aomine suddenly flipped them so he was on top, in between Kagami's long legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine suddenly flipped them so he was on top, in between Kagami's legs. Aomine started to grind down into Kagami's hips and sucking on his neck using his teeth and tongue littered the space bruises. Kagami closed his eyes in ecstasy. He slug his arm over his bed hitting his table a couple times. Grabbing Aomine's shoulder with the other hand, Aomine trailing down to his erect rosy nipples. Playing with them one at at time alternating with his mouth and fingers. Kagami finally managed to open his draw and pull out some blueberry lube, he opened his eyes and pushed the bottle into Aomine's chest.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Aomines pov

  
The idiot shoved some lube into my chest. I took it out of his hand and put it on the bed. He looks so vunerable and sexy right now. Oh god how I want to ravange him. I kissed down his firm abs. God, I could worship those abs for weeks, his whole body really.  Licking down his treasure line until it stopped. I knelt up and ripped off my shirt and tie. Only for Kagami to whine at me and start to feel up all over my chest and tweak my nipples producing a small moan from my mouth. I mock glared down at him. "Be patient baka". I pulled of my trousers with a little help from kagami, showing off my tented blue boxers.

However the ever impatient Kagami ripped out boxers, raising his hips and wiggling almost squirming to get it of his. He gripped our members together rubbing pre-cum over the heads, thumbing at the slits. I fell down onto my forearms caging him in, after a minute like that enjoying the ecstasy I slapped his hands away and went straight down on him relaxing my throat so that I could take all of him. Kagami moaned long and loudly grabbing the back of my my head, fingers tangling within my short hair. Thrusting his hips into my mouth.

With my right hand I grabbed the lube and lathered up my fingers, warming it slightly. I put one of Kagami's legs over my shoulder for better access. I circled his twitching hole before slowly pushing in my index finger up to the knuckle. Kagami gripped my sholders, his nails digging into my flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo I finally updated a little! Sorry for the wait I've been studing for exams, and procrastunating a lot. Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short whoops! Sorry about the cliffhanger :D


End file.
